Batman/Superman Vol 1 3.1: Doomsday
| NextIssue = | Quotation = This is the glory of the Word of El. We stand. We help. We fall. But others hear. And they rise to take our place. | Speaker = Zor-El | StoryTitle1 = Tales of Doom | Synopsis1 = Years ago, on the planet Krypton, Lara had been a lieutenant of the Elite Military Seminary. She had trained for years for a war that was never supposed to come, but when it did, she had felt more alive than ever before. That was until she encountered the monster - a creature so powerful that her best fighting was as nothing. Fortunately, Colonel Zod had saved her life. His attempts to fight the beast, though, saw thousands more die, as the city crumbled beneath them. Though Zod had saved Krypton from the monster, he soon proved to be a madman, and was punished for his crimes with eternal exile to the Phantom Zone. Though the story ends there, when told to children, the House of El has legends foretelling both the house's past, its destiny, and its doom. This legend has come to pass before, and will again. The last knight of the House of El had found a new world when his own was lost. There, he seemed like a god among insects, but because of his legacy - the Word of El - he had been trained to use his power to help his adoptive planet. The more he helped, though, the more the people feared him. They shunned him and hunted him until a real monster arrived. Despite their turning on him, the Knight of El came to their defence, and fought with strength and power. Though he saved them all, he died in the process. And finally, the people he had died to save understood the goodness he had shown them. Though he had died, the Word of El was spread, and more rose to take his place. This was the happy ending, though. As Zor-El had relayed the tale to his daughter, he had assured her that the monster, Doomsday, was in the past. However, Kara had secretly been in communication with Zod, who explained that he had unleashed Doomsday on Krypton in order to remind Kryptonians that they were never safe - so that they could learn to be strong. And one day, he intended to escape the Phantom Zone and bring death to the House of El again. Angrily, Kara had taken a stand, claiming that the story her father had told did end happily. Grinning, Zod reminded that it had not ended so happily for the Knight of El, who was killed - and it would not end well for her either. The shadow of Doomsday and Zod would both haunt the House of El for years to come. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * The Last Knight of the House of El Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}